Breezepelt Slayer
by PurpleArtist23
Summary: Warriors with the song Ganon Slayer. Featuring Lionblaze, Breezepelt and Cinderheart. For an upcoming series I'm going to make.


Well, even though I like Breezepelt I made this. Hes my favorite. Theres some swears in here, so you are warned! This is also a preview for a new series to come on.

I roll through Thunderclan, swingin my claws.  
I got mad prey, hella paid,  
and I'm on a quest to eliminate Breezepelt.  
Some say I'm a loose cannon.  
Just becase I like to throw my claws,  
and leave 'em stuck dead in ya vocal cords.  
That don't mean you have to hate.  
Extinguishing evil is my fate.  
So I roam the land everyday and night,  
lookin for adventure, lookin to fight.  
Breezepelt is a wizard, but I am much greater.  
My name is Lionblaze and I'm the hater exterminator.  
Don't test me, I come hard.  
Don't make me put you with the ghosts in the graveyard.  
North-West, South-West.  
Secret passage ways in the tunnels.  
I gotta get the Powers back,  
or the kingdom will think I'm hella whack.  
Check it, don't think I'mma let that happen,  
I fight just as good as I'm rappin'.  
Miss Cinderheart is my lust,  
to win this princess over  
I must wipe the darkness from these lands.  
I won't stop 'till I got Breezepelts's blood on my hands.

That's right fool, I'm comin for yo dung faced ass! (yeah!)  
Ain't nothin gonna stop me!  
Send yo best henchmen!  
The Powers are mine!  
Motha Fucka...

I stop to ask for directions  
from an blind elder in the secret escape section.  
But this is what the old man spoke,  
"Dodongo dislike smoke." -What the fuck?  
I guess I'm better off by myself.  
Killing my enemies, stealing their wealth.  
And I'm savin up for expensive things:Prey, herbs, and powers.  
All you Windclan warriors ain't worth a dime.  
Shadowclan cats ain't worth my time. (nope)  
Lots of people are scared of Riverclan right?  
Well, I ain't scared of no God damn Riverclan warrior. (haha)  
Bring it on, bitch, bring it on.  
Once I find you, you won't last long.  
Make fun of my pelt, I ain't mad.  
The medicine cats all think I'm rad. (sexy!)  
Beat me. Torture me. Cut me up.  
I'll feel up a medicine cat, and she'll heal me up.  
I'm unstoppable, you can't win.  
Even if I die, I'll come back again.  
So bring yo warriors, they can die too. Breezepelt! I'm comin for you...

-So Lionblaze continued his journey.  
Taking the well earned Master Sword north past the forest,  
and into the catacombs of The Dark Forest. Wherein lies  
his ultimate fate. To face Breezepelt, and return the Warrior Code  
to The Clans...

I slash and I slice and I stab and I cut  
when I finally find Ganon, I will fuck him up.  
But this dungeon's a maze, and I am getting lost.  
But I will find the bastard, no matter the cost.  
Didongo was mean, but I pulled out my claws.  
I shot him in the eye with a silver nail.  
A dark nut is nothing but a stain on my paws.  
These weak little creatures are leaving me bored.  
So I keep on walking 'til I find me a map.  
Now I light my candle, and I head down the path.  
And I chop and I hack and I kick some more ass.  
My health is now dropping.  
How long will I last?  
I drink my last potion, my mouth is so dry.  
And I'm bleeding so much that I fear I might die.  
But I will not give up, and on that you can bet.  
I will save this kingdom, this ain't over yet!

Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Lionblaze  
I'm the Breezepelt Slayer!

I found burdock leaves with a bit of luck,  
and I use my compass so I'm no longer stuck.  
Now I'm outside the layer of my enemy.  
So I focus my hate to build more energy.  
I kick down the door, but to my suprise  
Breezepelt dissapeared right before my very eyes.  
So I stood there and froze in the deep of the dark.  
The only sound was the beating of my heart.  
But I sensed a movement behind me so I swung  
with my fangs , and I guess it must've stung.  
'Cause Breezepelt lay hurt as he fell to the floor.  
Then I shot about 12 fangs into that whore.  
Now Breezepelt is dead, and the Warrior Code is back.  
And I am a hero.  
Cinderheart is on her back.  
I ended my quest in the princess so deep.  
I busted my nut, and then I fell asleep. 

Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Dark Forest  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Lionblaze  
I'm the Breezepelt Slayer!

ooOoOoooOOoOOoOoooOoooOoo

Well, how was it? It might have been a little old for me, but it was fun to write!


End file.
